


Christmas Special with Holostars

by lunecarlate



Category: HoloPro (Hololive Production), Hololive, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, vtuber
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Fanfiction, Gen, Holostars - Freeform, Multi, vtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunecarlate/pseuds/lunecarlate
Summary: It was Christmas Eve... But you are alone again as always. *sighs* What can you do? Even thought it was Christmas Eve but you have to spend it alone? Or not?! You have the boys over the screen to accompany you, though. Why need to feel lonely and sad? Yes, exactly, the boys will accompany you through and through the whole Christmas Eve.Disclaimer:I own nothing but the writings and story for this short fanfiction. This is merely a fanfiction that came to my mind after I heard the Christmas Voice Packs of the Holostars. I might be basing it off and on from the VPs.BEWARE! There MIGHT be some SPOILERS.For the image cover used, it was also not by me. It's an official art created for the Holostars Christmas Voice Pack. I'm just borrowing it temporarily (plan to change it later).
Relationships: Holostars/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah... I will be spending Christmas alone again this year..." You sighed as you looked out at the window as the snow fell down from the dark sky. Then you turned back to your desk and the calendar showed that it was December 24.

"No matter! This year I won't really be alone after all! Thank you Holostars for streaming instead of going out for this year's Christmas Eve!" You put your clapped your hands together into a praying gesture, closing your eyes as you said your gratitude to the virtual boys on your screen.

You were watching Holostars who were live streaming at this holy time of Christmas Eve. Apparently, they had decided to do it especially tonight to accompany you and the other listeners who have to spend your Christmas alone. It was a fun stream as they tried to do many things while waiting for the countdown to Christmas. Although it was fun, but because you were feeling too comfortable with the warm blanket you have around you, and as the boy's voice hypnotized you to sleep, your eyes began to feel heavy and your eyelids began to lower slowly.

The screen in front of you got blurry and the last thing you could see and hear was, "Let's spend this year's Christmas together" spoken by one of the boys which you could not really remember clearly because your eyes had given up before your ears. Weirdly, you thought you saw a hand was offered to you. It was weird because the boys were only 2D and they could not even move their hands there, yet you saw a hand?! Is it supposed to be a horror in the middle of Christmas Eve?

No matter, all of that thought soon gone as you heard your name being called.

"..."

"... Wake up."

You heard a voice spoke up to you and you tried to open your eyes, although you were very sleepy. However, that sleepiness soon gone as your now wide eyes saw the one hovering right above you.

_"M-m-m-mi-?!"_ You tried to speak but your body moved faster than your mouth as you got up abruptly and ended up bumping onto the person in front of you instead.

"Eh?!" Instead of groaning in pain, you seemed confused instead.

"Ah, I'm sorry, are you alright?" The person in front of you asked as he looked at you worriedly without minding that you were the one bumping onto him instead.

"It hurts..." You muttered out lowly yet because of how close you two are, the other person was able to hear you still. "EH?! D-does it hurt so much??"

He reached out his hand to you to check up on you but instead you grabbed his hand almost immediately, surprising him. "Waa- I-I'm sorry...!" He screamed out instead afraid that he had hurt you.

"I can... touch you... You feel...warm?" You muttered out as your eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "Y-Yes...?" The person in front of you just blinked confusedly as his cheek flushed pink slightly at your comment.

"That's weird... If it hurts...and I can touch you and even feel your body temperature...then that means, this is not a dream?" You kept on muttering by yourself without noticing how the person in front of you was flustering, trying to get his hand out of you.

"U-Um..." You lifted your head up to him finally as you heard him calling out to you but before he could speak more there was a knock on the door followed by the voice of another man. "Miyabi, are you two done yet? I'm coming in ok." Said the person behind the door before the door was opened and the person got inside the room. "Everyone else is ready to go out already."

"Ah, please wait for a moment, Temma-san. You-san seems to be still half-awake." The person in front of you who was called Miyabi turned to look at the door while you were still holding his hand. "Eh? Temma...? As in Kishido Temma, the black knight?" You asked out surprised and confused at the same time as you shifted your attention to a blonde man in white attire walking towards you.

"Well, I've heard that nickname from my listeners, but hearing it out directly from you is a little embarrassing..." Temma scratched his cheek slightly in embarrassment. "It seems like you're really still half asleep. Why don't you wash your face up first and get changed?"

"Huh? Get changed? Are we going somewhere?" You asked then after you finally woke up a little bit more than before. "You don't remember about it either? You have promised to accompany us today for the whole day right? Since today is Christmas." Temma replied reminding you about the information you never knew about.

"Um... Before all that... Can you let go of my hand already?" Miyabi asked as he looked down at his hand still being held by you. "Ah...! I-I'm sorry!" You quickly replied and let go of his hand after you realized what you had done when you were in a daze. "W-well, I'll be washing my face up first as you suggested!" You quickly added realized that your face might turn red from what you had done and went straight to the bathroom.

So you then got ready and changed your outfits to go out for the day with the boys...whom you thought only Temma and Miyabi, but once you got out, you were greeted by other men who were also waiting for you. "Why are... all of the Holostars members are here?" You asked out as soon as you saw them.

"What are you talking about? If we are all not here then are you supposed to do all the works by yourself?" A boy with black hair in black cat-eared-hoodie called Izuru was the one who said it as you walked up to them. "Works?" You got confused even more. "Geez, seriously are you still half-awake or what?" Now the shorter boy beside him who had blue and yellow wavy hair sighed out tiredly. You thought he was the one who was going to explain it to you but instead it was the taller, pink-haired guy who spoke next.

"Izu-Izu, Astel, don't be like that, You-chin might have drunk too much yesterday night." He started speaking. "Drunk what? I didn't see you drinking anything but juice..." The blue-yellow-haired boy called Astel replied instead. "Must have hit your head when you fell asleep last night..." Izuru joined in. "Maybe Robe-san mixed it wrong yesterday night?" This time was the black-and-white-haired who had a pair of animal ears instead of humans ears who spoke up not to you but to his orange-haired senpai. "Oi, Shien, I didn't make anything weird." Came the response from his senpai.

"Don't mind them, You-san. They are just being kids as always." The oldest guy spoke up then taking your attention and you just nodded at him knowing what he meant well. "Aru-san is right. Anyway, we are going to be late if we don't go now. We will explain on the way, ok?" The tallest guy with a horn on the side of his head joined in as he told you and the others to get going already. As promised, you were informed about what was about to happen that day.

Apparently, today was Christmas Eve, and Cover, the company behind Holostars was planning to do a Christmas event where the boys were to sell cakes and send presents to the nearby orphanages. As to how you got there, you were apparently an intern assistant manager to help Shinove who was busy with the other works, so you _volunteered_ to help the boys instead.

"Alright, here we are." Rikka said and you looked at the empty store right in front of you. Like literally, it's very empty except for some tables and seats inside. "Um... Excuse me, but... Are we going to sell the cakes here?" You asked out, disbelieved at the store's situation. "Apparently so." Rikka confirmed as he looked down at the address given by Shinove.

"Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to sell in this kind of store?" Astel was the one who let the complaint out of your mind. "That's why we are here early before the opening time to clean up the store and decorate it." Miyabi was the one who reminded you all about it as Rikka unlocked the door and open it. You all got inside and realized just how dustier it was than how it seemed from the outside. "Haahh.... It will be a long work." Izuru commented followed with a sigh.

"So, time to get to work... We need to clean the store first, then decorate it, and also bake the cakes. Who wants to clean the store?" As soon as Rikka asked that everyone turned silent. Yeah, seemed like none really liked cleaning. "Uh... Since there is quite a lot of places to clean here, why don't we divide into two groups for now since we also need to go buy groceries for the cake and decorations?" You were the one to break the ice as you suggested the idea.

"Not a bad idea. So who's going and who stays?" Miyabi asked. You thought for a while before you replied, "Hmm... Who will be baking the cakes later?" You looked at the boys and they turned to look at one person with animal ears who just blinked confusedly. "Well, I guess it's obvious that Shien will be doing that, right?" Oga was the one who answered you but the other nodded in agreement. "But, I never really bake any cakes or any sweets." Shien replied unsurely. "You are the best cooks among us though?" Roberu tried to persuade Shien too but then he brought up someone else, who was also a pretty good cook there too.

"Then, how about Izuru-san? He also cooks pretty well I think?" Shien turned to look at Izuru and the others followed. "I'm not sure either about baking cakes, though." Izuru replied then waving his hand up to the air. "Then, since we will be needing quite some numbers too, maybe you two can do it together?" You suggested once again then and the others seemed to be thinking about it for a while before agreeing. "That sounds great."

"Alright, then it's decided. Bo- Shien and Izuru-kun can go buy the groceries, and you can bring 3 more people with you. The rest of us will be cleaning the store." You concluded and the others nodded their heads. "So, who'll be going with us?" Izuru asked and many hands were raised even some noises followed. "Ah... So it turns out like this again..." The oldest guy sighed out tiredly. "Aru-san, you are not going to join the kids in taking your spot to go for groceries?" Oga asked out calling the other kids even though not all of them were kids.

"How about yourself, Oga-kun? I thought you'd prefer to go buy groceries instead?" Arurandeisu asked back. "Oh, right, how about you go too, Oga-kun?" You suddenly joined in the conversation. "Me?" Oga seemed confused at your sudden question. "Yes, since you can help with decorating the cake too." You nodded your head positively with a smile on your face trying to convince Oga to do it. "That is a good idea actually! You are great with art, right, Oga-kun?" Arurandeisu seemed to understand what you meant and tried to help you.

"Well, I'm not that good or bad at it I guess." Oga said before adding, "But, if you think so then I guess I can help." At that, your smile brightened. "Really? Thank you! I know you will do great with it Oga-kun!" Oga and Arurandeisu smiled too seeing you smile. "Then, for the other two..." You turned back to look at the boys who were still unable to decide who should go and who should stay. "Guys... You only need to pick two more." You announced to them stopping them from their competitions.

"Huh? Two? I thought three more will go?" Temma asked confusedly. "Yeah, I just told Oga to go too since he will help with decorating the cake. So for the other two, who are going to help with the decoration and baking the cake again?" You explained and asked directly trying to cut it short because of the time. "Then, how about you come with us, You-san?" Shien asked looking at you. "Huh?" You simply replied taken aback.

"Nice one, Shien. It will be better if you come with us, You-san." Izuru joined in and even Oga nodded his head along. "But, I can't bake or decorate at all... I don't understand anything about cake, to be honest. I can only eat them." You reasoned out waving your hand up rejecting their offer. "You should bring someone who could help you better, someone who knew what to buy."

"But, if you don't go, you'll have to clean up the store. We can't let you do it since you've been working hard for us." Shien tried again. "I... Don't think I've done anything that much actually... More like all of you have been working harder than me." You replied with a smile remembering how grateful you were to be able to meet them as you were also their fans. "So, it's ok for me to help with cleaning up the store. Please bring another 2 from them instead." You decided in the end. "Really, You-san, you are too kind..." Miyabi said with a smile on his face. Realizing that you really were fine with cleaning the store, the boys then picked another two to go for the groceries.

Finally, the groups were decided with Shien, Izuru, Oga, Astel, and Temma to go for the groceries and the rest of you, Miyabi, Rikka, Arurandeisu, and Roberu to clean up the store. Since the store was pretty spacious, you divided the works even more. You and Roberu who cleaned the kitchen that was smaller than the main room had finished first. As you brought the last trash outside with Roberu he started sighing. "Winter is really cold, huh... Are you not cold?" He said as he turned to look at you. "Not really." You replied simply letting out a breath of relief after you had finished throwing out the last thrash.

"More like, why are you sweating in this cold weather? Are you sick?" Roberu asked as he let out a handkerchief from his coat's pocket and wiped the sweats from your forehead. You blinked and almost stepped back from the surprise but managed to stay still as your brain processed for another reason for his action. _"Right... It might be because my hands must be dirty from all the cleanings... Wait...!"_ Your minds kept on working when it came to something that made you opened your mouth.

"Uh, thanks, but your handkerchief will be dirty..." You commented with a furrowed eyebrow concerned for dirtying his handkerchief. "What are you saying at this time? It's alright if it's dirty. I can just wash it later. I brought it so it can be used after all." He said while still wiping your forehead gently until no sweats could be seen anymore. "I, uh... Thank you then..." You were unsure what else to say so you just watched him nervously, letting him continue wiping your sweats until he stopped himself.

"Alright, done. It's not good if you let your sweats be in this cold weather. You might get cold. Or are you really sick? Really how can you get that sweaty in this cold weather?" He asked again about to put his handkerchief back in his pocket but you stopped his hand by grabbing it. "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I will wash it." You simply said. "It's ok, I can wash it later at home." He replied back. "No, I will wash it." You tried again. "No, really it's ok." He retorted back but soon sighed after seeing your expression. "Alright then, thank you." He gave up and handed you the handkerchief then as he smiled at you.

"You are really not sick, right?" He asked again since you never answered him. "Nope. I'm perfectly healthy and fine! I was just sweating from all the works." You said energetically to him. "If you say so then. Just be careful not to get cold now. The weather now is dangerous." He warned you and you just nodded at that. "I'll be alright after moving—exercising this much." You joked. "But, how are you not even sweating after all the cleanings?" You asked back instead, looking at Roberu who was not sweating even a little bit.

"Hmm? How am I supposed to get sweaty in this cold weather? It's very cold now." Roberu replied instead. "Are you perhaps not good with the cold?" You asked out curiously. "Oh, you can tell? Yeah, I prefer summer instead of winter actually." Roberu answered honestly. "I see. I can really see you fit in Summer more than winter too, though." You agreed almost immediately with a giggle. "Really? What about you, though? What season do you prefer?"

"Seasons huh...? I don't have any particular preferences I guess?" You answered after a moment of thought. "Huh? How's that so? You need to be more honest about yourself and think about yourself more carefully." Roberu raised an eyebrow at your answer and began the lecture, ruining the beautiful moment you two had just moments ago. Thankfully the long lecture was cut short when Arurandeisu came to throw the trash as well and you asked about their works. Either you two had been out for too long or they cleaned it up faster than you expected, but apparently, they had finished with cleaning the main room too.

Just around the same time, the groceries team had returned too and you all moved on to the next steps. But before that, the boys decided to take a lunch break first after all. "Woah~ They look delicious~!" You exclaimed as soon as the foods are served. "Did Shien cook them?" Rikka was the one who asked as he was curious about his food after the event with babudon in the past. "Too bad, but nope. I was only helping this time. Izuru-san was the one who made them all." Shien replied telling them the truth. "Oh, Izu-Izu?! This is amazing!"

"I wanted to help with cooking some menus too but Izuru-san that he wanted to cook them all himself he said." Shien told them. "Hee~ That's rare." Astel commented. Izuru did not comment anything instead Shien added more, "Izuru-san said that there was someone he wanted to cook for." Izuru turned to look at him and shouted at him. "Oi, Shien!" At that, the boys turned loud and noisy. "Oh?! Who is it, who is it?" Of course, Astel was the loudest to disturb his pal who was around his height. But Izuru was still not saying anything. "Don't tell me..." Astel began again and that gained Izuru's and everyone's attention. "Is it me?" He asked and immediately Izuru spoke out, _"Kimo."_ And the others including Astel himself laughed at his reply.

"Why would I even make them for any of you?" Izuru grumpily replied but the others who knew how Izuru really was did not pay any mind ot his way of speech. "If it's not for any of us then..." All eyes then turned to look at you who had not really spoken much beside the comment that the foods looked good. "Eh?" You blinked confusedly before you looked at Izuru for confirmation yourself. "It's not like I made it for you because of anything ok? It's because when I asked what you wanted for a Christmas present you said that just my homemade food is ok. So, I tried my best to make these, just as a thank you gift for all the hard work you've done for us. That's all." Izuru spoke in one breath suddenly without looking back at you.

"Hahaha... Are you embarrassed now~?" Astel tried to bully him again as soon as he realized what had happened. "Shut up! Just eat already or I will eat them all if no one wants to eat!" Izuru shouted to all of them as he sat down and prepared to eat by himself. "Of course we are all going to eat!" They quickly turned back to the food but Izuru did not take anything yet instead he was looking at you. You were conscious of his gaze so you looked up at him back. "Why are you not eating? Is it because they are simple dishes after all?" He asked. "Huh? No no! I'm going to eat now!" You quickly replied as you took some food yourself. "Itadakimasu~!" You shouted out before putting the food in your mouth.

As soon as the food reached your tongue, your eyes widened and sparkled in enjoyment. Izuru and even the others looked at you and waited for your reaction. "Yummy~!!" You exclaimed out as soon as you chewed and swallowed the food on your mouth. The others smiled widely happy to hear your reaction while Izuru just sighed in relief. "The vegetables and meats are really soft that they could melt in the mouth along with the savory sauce that is not too thick nor too watery. It's perfect~!" You continued with your comment about the foods and the others seemed to be unable to wait any longer. "Then, we will also start to eat! Itadakimasu~!" Shien said and they all began taking some food themselves.

"Ah, don't rush like that people, there are a lot of foods!" Izuru complaint seeing how the boys were hungrily trying to get the food. Meanwhile, you just enjoyed the foods you have taken yourself. "Umm~ Really delicious!" You let out after swallowing another spoonful of food. "I'm glad you enjoy it that much." Izuru said as he turned to look at you with a smile on his face, ignoring the other boys in the background. "Yeah! They are really good! You are really a good cook, after all, Izuru-kun." You complimented him truthfully with a big smile on your face too, and that made him surprised as you saw his eyes widened slightly before he looked away from you. "I see. Thanks." He muttered out lowly after that. Though you might have seen his cheeks flushed slightly, or that might just be you. Either way, you just smiled and enjoyed your food to the last. The others also seemed to enjoy their meals and you all finished soon after.

Finally, after the delicious meals, you all continued preparing for the evening. You were once again parted into two teams and the groceries team went to bake and decorate the cakes while the cleaning team went to decorate the store instead. Time seemed to went by so fast as it was time to open the store already. Thankfully you all managed to finish decorating the store and baking the cakes on time.

"Phew... Thank goodness we managed to finish them all on time. How about the cakes though?" You sighed out of relief before turning to look at the kitchen where the other team was at. Just as if they could hear you, Temma was out of the kitchen to tell you about the cakes. "The cakes are baked and only need to be decorated, so you can start preparing to open the store." He said with an assuring smile. "Thankfully we had wrapped the presents yesterday too." Miyabi added, reminding you about the presents that you had to hand out too later. You did not seem to remember about that too obviously because to you it all seemed like a dream after all. Although, it seemed like it was no ordinary dream.

"Well, then let's change our outfits before we send out fliers and open the store." Miyabi said again waking you up from your own thoughts. "Change our outfits?" You asked but only receive a smile from them. Instead, you were brought with them to the changing room, and you were given a costume before left alone to change while they went to another room to change too. "This is... Santa costume?" You asked out to yourself as you lifted up the costume given. Seeing that you could not refuse to change your costume, you sighed in defeat and changed into the Santa outfit.

As soon as you were back to where the others were, they were looking at you from top to bottom and back to top. They seemed to be amazed at how you look in that costume. "It looks weird on me after all, right?" You asked out frowning worriedly feeling being exposed as you covered yourself with your hands, though it had almost to no effect. "What are you doing?" Rikka asked as he approached you and moved your hand away. "You look perfect in it." He said softly as he smiled at you in that close space between you two, making your face flushed slightly.

"Right, everyone?" Rikka asked then turning to look at the others as he showed you to the others clearly by pulling you closer to him so the others could look at you better. "Mhm~ _Kawaii yo!_ " Temma agreed and Miyabi joined in too along with the others. "You look very cute in it." Your face flushed even more but then quickly cleared your throat. "Th-thank you then." You tried to brush it off but it was a compliment you did not expect to hear from all of them after all. Seeing you flustered like that only made them laughed at you and that only made you blushed even more, an endless circle.

You were saved by the time that you all had to go back to work. "So, Rikka-kun and I will take care of the cashier, for now, so we will depend on you guys to attract customers and send the fliers, ok?" Arurandeisu spoke after you decided on how to part the works. As said, Rikka and Arurandeisu would work behind the cashier for now while Roberu would get the cakes from the kitchen to you, Miyabi, and Temma who would work on selling the cakes outside. You would switch after some time, though.

This would be your first time ever doing this so you were not sure how to attract customers at first, but thanks to Miyabi and Temma who were already professionals at entertaining people, they managed to get some customers. However, it was not enough, so you thought up of something. "Um, I haven't done anything much so far but from what I have seen, the customers seemed to be attracted to us when they found us entertaining/fun. So, do you guys think you can do something about it?" You asked for their opinions first before saying anything else.

"Hmm..." Miyabi and Temma seemed to be thinking about it first. "I would like to say singing but that's not up to our forte..." Temma honestly spoke and Miyabi nodded in agreement. "I see... So, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you two want to do it..." You tried first and the others asked you further about it. "How about you two act something up?" You finally let out your idea to them. "Act something up?" Temma asked confused. "You mean something like an etude?" Miyabi tried to clear it up and you nodded as the answer.

"Well, I don't mind about it, I guess..." Miyabi said unsurely. "I don't mind either. But what are we going to act up as?" Temma asked. "So, here I will give you two some situations, and you have to act them up. How's that?" You asked with a big grin on your face. The two looked at you doubtfully at first but agreed to your idea in the end.

"So, the first one, how about you two act simply as Santa and the fairy since it's Christmas after all." You suggested an easy theme at first and the two just nodded at it acting to the theme you suggested. As you had expected, while Miyabi and Temma were acting, many people came to look and some had even decided to buy the cakes. You took care of selling the cakes while Miyabi and Temma kept on acting. If they ran out of ideas, you would change the theme and the act would begin again. Thanks to your teamwork, the cakes are quick to be sold. But, since the company was aiming big number, there was still a lot left even for your shift.

"Hmm... I wonder what other themes can we do next?" You wondered as Miyabi and Temma had run out of ideas to act on the last theme you suggested to them. "By the way, You-san..." Miyabi called getting your attention to him. "Why are we the only one acting?" Temma was the one who asked you, though. "Huh? Well, isn't that obvious? I mean I can't entertain people, much less act. But, since you two are Vtubers, you are already pro at them already, right?" You simply said with a laugh while Miyabi and Temma looked at each other. "Then, You-san, I think we know what to act as next." Temma spoke and you tilted your head slightly to the side at his statement. "Really?" You asked unsurely. But both Temma and Miyabi nodded their head in sync so you just let them acted out.

At first, everything seemed normal and fine as they began the act. "Nee~ Miyabi... Isn't tonight a bit cold?" Temma asked suddenly as he rubbed his hands together. "Yeah... It seems like it's going to snow tonight." Miyabi agreed as he breathed out to warm his own hands. "Then it will be a White Christmas this year." Temma suddenly exclaimed energetically. "But we still have these cakes to sell... And sadly, there is no one who can accompany me to celebrate this joyous Christmas..." He added as his tone turned sad almost immediately. "Temma-san... Actually... Me too." Miyabi truthfully told Temma and that earned his attention. "Miyabi... Then..." Temma began as he took his hand on his. "Temma-san..." The two were staring at each other that took the attention of everyone watching including you.

"Then..." Temma said again before suddenly his head turned to look at you, and Miyabi followed suit along with the audience. "Will you be my date tonight?" Suddenly Temma was in front of you kneeling down as he asked for your hand. "Huh?" It just came out of your mouth suddenly as your eyes widened surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Wait, Temma-san?!" Miyabi was the one who called out to Miyabi and once again the attention went from you to Miyabi. _"Yes, Miyabi tell him off! He's supposed to ask you out instead of me!"_ You screamed out to him in your mind as you did not want to scare off the audiences, and potential customers.

"It's unfair of you to take the lead first. I thought we were going to do it together?" Miyabi said frowning and pouting angrily at Temma. "What?" You asked disbelieved at what you just heard. As much as you like how Miyabi looked like right now but his words caught your attention more. "What are you guys doing?" You finally asked out, though in a pretty lower voice because you did not want to confuse the audiences either. "What, you asked. It's just as you've heard." Temma said returning to look at you as he smiled at you. This time he stood by your left side while Miyabi on your right as they both took your hands each on their hands. "Will you go out with us?" They asked out at the same time.

"Huuuh?!?!" You exclaimed out confusedly and surprisedly as your face flushed red with the close intimacy of the two right beside you. Thankfully, your own confused shout was buried under the loud noises of the audiences, mostly from the female ones as they fangirled over the act. "See, they are loving it, so play along with us for a little bit, You-san." Temma whispered out to you as the audiences were busy simping over you three. "Ugh... Why do you pull me into it too? I thought only you two who are going to do it?" You complaint trying to speak as quietly as you could. "Now, now, don't be like that, You-san. It is all to sell the cakes. So we can finish it soon." Miyabi simply said with his smile on his face. You just sighed then as you gave up.

"Ah... I..." You began as you finally decided to act along with them. The audiences began to get silent again slowly as they realized that the acting was not over yet. They seemed to be waiting for your response. "I... Really would like to go too... But, I still have this duty to sell the cakes..." You said as you lowered your eyes looking sad. "If I don't manage to sell the cakes... How am I supposed to feed all the children... Ah, I'm sorry this might just be my own problem."

Temma and Miyabi seemed confused at first and quite surprised at your act. They did not think that you would just reject them like that. However, after realizing what you were trying to say, Miyabi responded first. "No... If it's your problems, then it is ours too." He said trying to reassure you as he held your hand gently trying to comfort you with his warm smile. "After all, even if we help you selling like this, we will still be together, and we can just count it as a date too." Temma added also flashing his charming smile to you.

"No... I'd feel bad if you two also ended up wasting your Christmas night selling cakes with me." You shook your head looking guilty to drag the two down with you. "You two can just go on a date yourself and leave me alone. I will be fine." You managed to let out a smile as you ushered them to go on their own Hanakishi date. _"After all, it will be more fun that way."_ You added in your mind silently wishing to see Hanakishi instead. Some of the audiences seemed to be agreeing with you too but Temma spoke again, "But we will also feel bad for leaving you to sell the cakes alone." Miyabi nodded in agreement. "It will be more fun to sell it together than alone after all, and we might sell them faster if we do it together."

You just looked at the two, noticing that they really would not stop leaving her alone so you sighed again. Still acting, you pulled up a smile to them. "Thank you you two. But I will still feel bad for ruining your Christmas like this, so I will make sure the cakes are sold fast so that at least the three of us can see the illumination on time!" You said fired up to sell the cakes and the two agreed as you three pumped your hands up to the sky. "Let's go see the illuminations together!" You three shouted out in synch. At that, you three finished the acting and received rounds of applause from the audiences. Some of them also moved to buy the cakes as they told you that they would like to help the children and you three so you all can spend the Christmas night as you wish.

After a while, you managed to sell most of the cakes and it was time to switched the roles, so Rikka and Arurandeisu would be the ones selling and attracting customers outside the store while you, Miyabi, and Temma would be in charge of the cashier instead. "Good job, You-san." Miyabi said as you three got to the cashier. "That was good acting too." Temma added and you just stared at them. "Why did you two drag me into it though?" You asked pouting slightly but the two just laughed it off. At the same time, it seemed like all of the cakes had been decorated so the kitchen team had gone outside and decided to take some breaks.

However, Shien and Oga suddenly decided to send the presents instead after they changed clothes, confusing you and the others. "Aren't you two tired?" Astel asked as he was also working in the kitchen with them and Izuru. "It's ok, for me it's also like a break." Shien replied with a grin on his face. "Same for me. It will be just like taking a walk but with some things to bring along." Oga joined in as he took the big bag of presents with him.

"How about you join us too, Santa-san?" Shien asked then looking at you. "Eh but..." you turned to look at Temma and Miyabi. "It will be alright, right? I don't think the cashier will need that many people. And if they need help, there are still others here too. So you don't have to worry much." Shien said again still trying to persuade you to go with him and Oga to send the presents. "It will be more fun to go with us too, you know." He added with another grin.

"It is fine I guess. We can manage the cashier." Temma said. "Yes, and Shien-san is right it will be more fun to go with them, so don't worry about us." Miyabi encouraged her too. You looked at the two for a while before you smiled at them gratefully. "Well, we will be back soon then." You said before you moved to go with Oga and Shien.

"Then, where are we going to send the presents to actually?" You asked either of the two while you three were walking down the road. "We are going to give them to the kids at the orphanages around here." Oga answered turning to look at you who tilted your head confusedly. "There are orphanages around here?" You asked again and he nodded with a smile on his face. "That's very considerate of Cover to think up about all this." You smiled back as the response.

"Actually, it was Shien's idea about giving presents to the kids at the orphanage." Oga told you then and you immediately turned to look at Shien who was turning to look at Oga, surprised that he would tell you. "Eh?! Really? Shie- Boss did?" You also turned to look at him and you both got surprised as you weren't expecting to be that close. "Uh... Yeah, just got the idea. It's still thanks to everyone's approvals too though." Shien simply said scratching his head awkwardly, not expecting you to know about that.

"Anyways, let's just get this over soon already so we can take a little walk after that." He quickly changed the topic back and you just nodded in agreement though you had a big smile on your face. Oga was smiling as he also knew that Shien was shy about it too. You three then went to the orphanages delivering presents you brought to the kids.

You did not spend too long at one orphanage even though you would love to play with the kids since you had to visit some other orphanages as well. It was only at the last orphanage that you had stayed for a little longer because you still had more times and because Oga and Shien suggested that you three stayed there for a while. "Shien said he wanted to play with the kids." Oga's excuse came as you asked for the reason. "Huh?" Shien looked surprised at his answer. "What? Am I wrong?" Oga asked looking back at Shien. "Well, not really... But..." Shien replied then turned to look at you unsure.

Noticing that he was looking at you, you turned to look back at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Boss has a heart of a little kid after all." You giggled as you said that and Oga joined in. "He does, right?" As he let out his own infamous laugh. "I'm not a kid!" Shien growled angrily as his face turned reddish being flustered. You and Oga only laughed more at his reply before you then managed to stop and decided that you would join him in playing with the other kids too. Oga eventually joined in as well.

After a while, you bid your goodbye to the kids at the orphanages and made your way back to the store. "Are you alright?" Oga suddenly asked you. "Hmm?" You turned to look at him as you replied, "I'm alright." You said with a smile on your face. "It was really fun playing with the kids, right?" Shien joined in then. "Mhm~ But Boss, you were the one who played the most with the kids." You giggled remembering how playful Shien was when playing with the kids. "What? You and Oga were as energetic as well, though." He commented trying to bring you two in with him too.

"I was only looking after you guys actually." Oga reminded the two as he was really just watching after you, Shien, and the kids playing together. Though sometimes he also joined in when the kids were pulling him to join them. "You are saying it as if I'm a kid too..." You were the one who commented now. "Well, aren't you?" Oga asked putting a hand on top of your head before he started patting you. "I'm not!" You pouted out as you tried to remove his hand from your head. "Oh, too bad, if you just accepted being a kid, I would have given you the present." Oga said as you got confused with his words, he removed his hand from your head as he turned to look at Shien.

"Sorry, Shien." He whispered to him in a low voice so only Shien could hear him. "Huh?" Shien seemed confused but then noticed why he apologized. "Just kidding, even if you're not a kid, here." Oga said as he turned back to look at you handing a wrapped gift to you. "This is?" You asked out confusedly as you looked down at the gift which was now in your hands. "A present for you." Oga simply stated the obvious. "No, I mean... I thought this was also for the kids?" You asked again looking up at him. "No, that one is separated. I prepared that one especially for you." He said smiling at you.

It took you a while before you then smiled back to him. "I see. Thank you." Oga nodded. "I hope you will like it, though, since I'm not really sure about your preferences." He said then scratching the back of his head awkwardly but you just shook your head. "No, I know I will like it no matter what." You gave him a big smile this time and that assured him as he smiled back at you. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, I will be heading back first since it seemed like Shien has something to say to you too." He said patting your head for the last time again before turning to look at Shien and gave him a thumb up and left the two of you alone. "Don't stay out for too long, though." He lastly said waving to the two of you as he left first.

"Oi, Oga! That's cheating!" Shien complained as he watched Oga walked away from you two. "Geez... I didn't think he would pull that off too." You heard him mumbled some more as he watched until Oga was gone. "Boss? Is something wrong?" You asked out worriedly. "Huh? Ah, no... But why are you calling me boss today?" He asked back instead. "Ah, it's out of habits. Sorry." You replied apologetically.

"Oh well, I guess that's alright. Anyway, thanks for helping with sending out the gifts too. We can finish it sooner thanks to you!" Shien said happily. "Sure, no problem at all. But, isn't there still one present left?" She asked looking at the one present left in the bag. "Oh, this?" Shien turned to take the gift before handing it out to you. "This is also for you." You just looked at it for a while before taking it from him. "So this is really for me too after all?" You asked out carefully looking up at him. "What? You know it already?" Shien asked frowning slightly. "Well, because of what had happened... Plus knowing your personality, Boss. I was just kind of assuming."

"Ahh... So I'm really that easy to read? But this might also because of Oga. I wasn't expecting him to pull the same trick as me." Shien argued with a disappointed sigh. "Don't worry, Boss. I'm still happy to receive a present from you. Thank you. Can I open it now?" You said trying to cheer him up. "Hmm... No. Just open it later at home." He said then smiling back at you. "Eh? Ah, alright then."

"Then, how about we return too? The others might have finished selling the cakes and are preparing for the Christmas party." Shien said as he looked at the time. "Ok. Then, let's go, Boss." You said before walking ahead from Shien. "Hmm..." Shien muttered lowly without you catching it but then suddenly you were pulled back towards him. "You might have expected the gift. But, what about this one?" You heard him whispered right beside you before you felt something soft, warm, and slightly wet on your cheek that made your eyes widened in surprise. _Chuu!_

"Also, I did say it's alright for you to call me Boss, but after thinking about it. I'd be happier if you can just call my name when we are together." He whispered out to you after that before you saw his mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Unconsciously your hand raised up to touch the cheek on where he had left a peck on while your eyebrows furrowed and your face flushed red. That only made his smirk wider before he moved away from you. "Alright, let's go back now~" He said happily leading you back to the store where everyone else was at.

As Shien had predicted, they had finished with selling the cakes and had even finished with preparing for the party. So, as soon as you two arrived, Shien left you at the front door while he went through the back door. Just as you were about to catch up to him, the front door was open as if on cue. "Welcome, Milady/Master." It was Arurandeisu who greeted you as he bowed slightly in the pose of a host as he was dressed in one. You were wondering when he changed from the Santa costume to the host one.

You then were led inside the store and it somehow looked a little bit different from how it was before. Perhaps it looked brighter in the middle of the night, or perhaps it looked more lively because of all the decorations, lights, and people there. Talking about the people there, it seemed like it was not only Arurandeisu who had changed his outfit but everyone had changed to hosts like costume too, though in different styles for each of them.

"Why are you guys dressing like that?" You asked out your confusion to them. "Did you also forget that we are going to have a Christmas party after work?" Astel asked disbelief at how you looked like you really forgot about it. "But, the store...?" You were about to ask for permission but Rikka answered you knowing well what you were worried about. "If it's about the store, Cover was renting this store for the whole day so it will be fine. And for the permission, we have talked about it before with Shinove-san and we got an ok for it, right?"

"Anyway, why don't you change too? You are not going to join the party in that Santa costume, right?" You looked down to yourself as Astel reminded you on what kind of costume you were currently wearing. "Ah, then I will go change first. At least my casual clothes is better than this costume." You were about to leave when suddenly Oga spoke up. "Rather than that, why don't you change into the one I just gave you?"

"Eh?" You tilted your head to the side confusedly. "The gift." Oga simply said as he pointed to the gifts on your hand. "Oh, is it...?" You raised up the one you received from Oga and you saw he nodded his head as the answer. "Hopefully it suits you, though." He added with a smile on his face. "Then, I will go check and try it right away. Thank you." You returned the smile before leaving to change for real this time.

After a while, you returned with the new clothes Oga had given you. Apparently, he had planned to give it to you just in time so you could wear it to the Christmas party. It was not that fancy but it sure was far better than the Santa costume and your casual clothes. It matched the mood at this party and the attires everyone else wearing. "D-Do I look weird in it...?" You asked you could felt they were staring at you but did not say anything.

"Wow~! Is it really from you, Oga?" Shien was the first to be able to comment as the others were also too disbelieved at what they were looking at. "Yeah... But I also didn't think that it would look like that when being worn..." Oga replied as surprised at the result as well. "I look weird... After all?" You looked down trying to inspect yourself. "It's such beautiful clothes, though... I'm sorry I ruined it." You were about to bow apologetically when Arurandeisu stepped up and stopped you. "You don't have to apologize. You don't look weird at all, Master/Milady." He said politely with a smile on his face. "Really...?" After he said that then the others joined in complementing your look.

After the others convinced you that you look great instead of weird, they returned to finish the preparation while Arurandeisu stayed to accompany you. "Arurandeisu-san, is it alright for you to stay here with me instead?" You asked out worriedly for him. But, Arurandeisu just answered you simply and lightheartedly, "Yes, sure." You blinked at how upfront he was. "No, I mean, won't the others get mad at you for not helping them?" You asked out with better and clearer words now. "Oh, if it's about that, you don't have to worry either. I'm in charge of serving you for tonight, after all, Master/Milady." He replied politely again with a small bow like a butler to his master.

"S-serving me??" You asked out with a raise of an eyebrow. "Mhm..." Arurandeisu simply said with a smile and you were about to ask more about it but the others had finished preparing so your conversation was cut as the party began. It was nothing classy or high class, it was just a simple, yet lively Christmas party prepared by the boys. There were lots of food and drinks and somehow, there was even some entertainment from the boys.

As you were watching Rikka and Astel were about to switch place with Izuru at the stage, Arurandeisu came to you. "Then, Master/Milady, here is tonight's meal?" He asked acting as your butler by bringing you your foods and drink, not to mention he even explained about all the foods he was serving. "Please enjoy your meal. Just call me if you need anything else." He said politely again with a bow before stepping back. "Hmm... Thank you." You replied unsurely but smiled and played along as you were thinking he was just playing an act as a butler for tonight.

"Well, so now, it's time for us, Astel and Rikka to entertain you tonight! Let's have fun together!" Astel said as he mc-ed for the moment before he and Rikka began singing a Christmas song to liven up the Christmas party. The others cheered and sang along following the two as the leads. You just giggled watching the boys having fun as you enjoyed your meals.

After the first song was finished, Astel spoke again. "Now, for the next song, we would like to have a volunteer to help us." That took everyone's attention before the boys began raising their hands trying to volunteer themselves. You just giggled at them for acting like kids. "How about the young one over there?" Rikka asked as he pointed to someone. Astel and the others followed his finger which led to you. "Me?!" You asked out surprised. "No no no... Helping with other things are still ok, but not going up to the stage." You said frantically waving your hand to refuse the invitation.

"Don't worry, you won't have to sing anything if you won't like it~" Astel simply said as he already made his way towards you. The others then cheered for you to join the two to the stage. "Well?" Astel asked reaching his hand out to you waiting for you to place your own on his. "Well? You said... But I still don't feel like going up to the stage." You tried still with a slightly furrowed eyebrow. "Then, we don't need to go to the stage at all." Rikka was the one who said now as he also made his way to you.

"Huh? But how about singing?" You asked out confusedly as soon as Rikka had reached out his hand to you too. Getting tired of waiting for you, Astel finally took your hand in his instead and pulled you up. "Singing can be anywhere not only at the stage." Rikka said smiling at you as he took your other hand. "I'm sure the others won't mind it either, won't you guys?" Astel asked the others and they replied in chorus, "Nope, not at all~!"

"See~" Astel grinned back at you who sighed out giving up. "Fine, but just one song." You said and the two agreed as they were still holding each of your hands on their own hands before they played the next music and told the audience the next song's title. "Romeo." They said at the same time as you got confused. You thought that you were needed to sing with them but apparently, they needed you to act along with them. Just how you did with Hanakishi before.

As the song began, Astel started with his singing and acting by taking you away from Rikka. As the next line came, Rikka's turn came as he stole you back from Astel. You were confused about how to act at first yet they were good in leading you on how to act along with them. The only thing that distracted you from concentrating on how to act was the way they got so close to you and the way that they managed to make you blushed every time they sang the sweet lines.

"Who do you choose?" Astel and Rikka both sang the line as they took each of your hands and gave a peck on them. Your face turned redder as you did not know what to say while Astel and Rikka continued singing and acting along with you until the last part. In the end, the others applauded as the song ended, while you seemed to lose your energy from all the movements and from the heat the two boys were giving you.

"Thank you, You-san." Rikka said smiling to you as he led you back to your seat. Astel then asked again. "Whom do you choose then?" You looked up at him surprised then. "Eh?" You then saw all of the boys were looking at you waiting for your answer too. "That..." You hesitated for a while but then Arurandeisu stepped up as he bowed slightly to you politely. "If you can't choose either of them, you can still choose me, Master/Milady." He said jokingly with a wink.

"Hey, Aruran-san, that's unfair!" Shien commented as he stepped up too. "Yeah, if You-san could choose anyone aside from Astel-san and Rikka-san then that means there's a possibility that someone from us might be chosen instead too." Miyabi somehow joined in too and the boys began bickering among each other again.

"Uh... Guys?" You called unsurely but thankfully the boys turned to look at you. "How about we all just enjoy the food and the party together since it's a Christmas Eve after all?" You asked suggesting with a smile on your face. The boys seemed to disagree for a while before they sighed. "If you say so... We don't want to ruin the night for you too." Izuru was the one who replied. Your smile widened as you said, "Thank you! So now, come here, let's all enjoy it until Christmas comes!" The boys watched you for a while before they smiled too and finally joined you. You all enjoyed the party to the fullest then as you all eat and drink, sing and dance, and most of all laughed your heart out as you could enjoy the Christmas night with the boys you admired so much.

The only thing you regretted was that you might have drunk too much or you were just too tired for the day that you could not really remember what had happened at the end of the party after all of that. You seemed to have blackout back then because the next thing you knew was that you were suddenly up on your bed in your room.

"What...? Was that all just a dream after all?" Was what you wanted to ask yourself when you woke up. But, you were too shocked to even let a single voice out. You were expecting to wake up in your own room, well it was a check because it happened. The next thing you expected was that you might be awoken in your pajama, which was already unchecked. OK... Kind of wary, but it was still fine. However for the last and the most thing you would have expected was to be awoken alone in your room, yet somehow... There was someone else in your room!

You quickly noticed that you were being stared at and sprung up from your bed. Your sleepy eyes were no more as they were replaced with the big, wide, surprised eyes. Another thing you did not expect for sure was that you were not only with one person. No, it was not only one person, but there were beautiful 9 men standing right in front of you. Thankfully not surrounding your bed because it would be too scary.

"What are you guys-?" Before you could even utter a totally different question out of your mouth fully to the boys, when they noticed that you were awoken, they have quickly shouted out energetically,

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS, ———!!!"**

Your eyes widened even more if that was even possible. But then you smiled, you chuckled, and smiled a very big smile on your face as you replied,

_"Yeah, Merry Christmas everyone!  
_ _I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas ahead of you.  
Thank you for always being with me.  
Let us enjoy Christmas together again today, next year, the next, next year, and even the more next years to come.  
Together... With all of you and the others who have shared the same feelings with me to keep on supporting you all."_

**THE END (?)**

"Thank you for the wonderful dream even until now.  
I hope to see you again next time."

You lastly said as the images of the 9 beautiful men blurred out from your vision.


	2. Afterwords

**Merry Christmas everyone~!!**

I know it's been _veeeeeerrrryyyyyyyy_ late to say it and post it for Christmas now... Hahaha... But, well I kind of like the quote _"Better late than never"._ Though I supposed that it would be better if I wasn't late at all haha... ^^"

I have no excuse. It might be busy times for me even when it was Christmas and New Year, so I only managed to write and continued this short story in my spare-spare time which I did not use to watch the boys (Holostars)... Hahaha...

Let me bring up the **disclaimer** first. I don't own anything but the writings and story of this short fanfiction. This is merely a fanfiction that came to my mind after I heard the Christmas Voice Packs of the Holostars. I might be basing it off and on from the VPs. There might be some spoilers? Especially for a certain jackal mafia boss. Sorry, because that was my favorite, I could not think of anything better than that. For now.

For the image cover used, it was also not by me. It's an official art created for the Holostars Christmas Voice Pack. So, if you like it, please do check the artist and the Holostars too! ^^ I'm borrowing the image temporarily and edited it as a cover until I have the time to draw my own Christmas fanart... TTwTT _(as you all might have known from how late this fanfiction came... that the art might take a while too ><)_

As for the main character, I was thinking of just using the reader, which was You for the role. I'm also trying to write it as genderless as possible, that was why there was the "Master/Milady" part at the end so it could be used for both male and female readers. But, I am sorry if it's not as unisex as I wanted it to be. It's still kind of based on my imagination and pov, though I tried really hard to use the pov of more general fans instead, there might be some slips. I apologize. 

I also apologize if there might be some OOCness, grammatical errors, and if it felt rushed or too random. I usually wrote a long story--almost novel-length--so it's kind of like a practice in writing short stories too. I'm very open to your critiques _(hopefully it's not that bad, but yeah.. ww)_ , opinions, comments, and suggestions to better my next stories.

I might write some more fanfictions of Holostars in the future too if I have some ideas. But, if you are a little bit interested in my writings, please do check my other works. _(Currently, only have one but after I finished a certain project, I might release other works, which I have kept on postponing, at the end of February.)_

Well, I'm not sure what else to write here... I had some minds on it before but it seemed like I forgot it _(it's like 4 am in the morning so yeah haha)_. So, let's end it short here. Thank you for spending your time reading this short fanfiction of mine and I hope you all enjoy this short story. Please don't forget to leave a comment, vote up, and even add it to your library if you like it. ^^

I'd very much appreciate it if you'd like to support me and my works. It's still empty but you can go to either my Patreon (https://www.patreon.com/momoncchi) or Kofi (https://ko-fi.com/momoncchi) I guess. Thank you so much! ^^

P.S. If you do have any request for a fanfiction idea, don't mind to tell me. I'm not open to commissions yet now, though. I will think about opening it after end of February.

Author,

Lunecarlate


End file.
